ultraagentsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Master of Disasters
"Wake up Astor City! I'm the Master of Disasters, I'm sure you've heard of me. What? You haven't? Really? Huh. Well I come from your sister city, LEGO City, and I've caused quite a mess over there."--The Master of Disasters. The Master of Disasters is a powerful, but ridiculous villain who is a member of The Network. History Pre-UA History: No one knows when, where, or how the Master of Disasters came to be other than that he simply showed up one day in the Lego City Roleplay. He inconsistently caused trouble both for the citizens and criminals, but no one had ever actually seen him, only knowing him by the various ways he left his name (such as, "The Master of Disasters strikes again!" on burnt pizza). According to Lego City records, Master of Disasters was only seen in a humanoid/minifigure form once and only for a very short time before becoming something else. He is wanted for property damage, littering, causing fires, unleashing dangerous animals, and causing it to rain on a perfect picnic day. Ultra Agent History: Just as in Lego City, the Master of Disasters just randomly appeared, but this time he seems to mostly be in his humanoid form. First appearing in Downtown, causing cars to bounce around and TVs and billboards to show his face while playing the Imperial March from Star Wars. He then announced a new gang that will be, "having fun," with Astor City called The Network. After this, he vanished and later appeared as a little boy in Dealer's Den. MoD asked the Dealer to deliver a message to Mr. Pire, giving him the Requiem Diamond Tri-Shot stole as payment. While waiting for the message to be delivered, he caused a random citizen in Downtown to trip as a rock and then defeated a T-Rex by becoming a tornado. He later came to Mr. Pire as a bouncing car playing terrible music to deliver the message himself since Dealer failed to do so. He and Eev Eet offered Mr. Pire temporary time freezing grenade designs in return for destroying a business called Defense Co. in Astoria. He was last seen in the Ultra Agent HQ, scaring some of the members of the Reclaimers. Appearance Master of Disasters in his humanoid form appears to be made up of everything. The material that makes up his body is constantly changing, which is why to some he seems to be made up of everything at once. Personality Very childish, loves to pull pranks, and lives to play jokes on people. Before appearing in Ultra Agents, MoD wasn't violent and never really hurt anyone. But something has changed him, while still childish, he is noticeably more violent and now using his powers to destroy whom ever his boss tells him to. Powers The Master of Disasters has the ability to do/become anything from a leaky ceiling to causing the planet to blow up. His power is seemingly limitless, but is limited in the fact that every he does has to be a problem. His powers are very much like the Mayhem Guy from the All State commercials; he causes and is the problem. Trivia * The Master of Disasters is originally from the Disasters HQ in the Lego City Roleplay. * Ajtazt created him because out side of criminals robbing the city, the citizens didn't have any problems. * He's most infamous in Lego City for causing toilets to over flow. * Some assume that MoD is the leader of the Network, but this has shown to be false. * He's the second most powerful member of the Network. * He bears the title, "Agent of Distractions" within the Network. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Networkers